Dónde ningún hombre ha ido antes
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: El juez comenzó a hablar. Dándole la bienvenida a los invitados. Clásicas palabras, pronunciadas millones de veces en el pasado, salieron de su boca, palabras destinadas a unir miles de parejas del pasado, del presente y del futuro. Pero en ese momento, ese preciso momento le pertenecía a ellos. Solo a ellos.


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Gene Roddenbery, solo la,trama es mia.**

**Advertencias: Este fanfic contiene Spirk (relación Spock/Kirk) si no te gusta, no leas.**

**FELIZ DÍA SPIRK**

* * *

**Donde ningún hombre ha ido antes.**

**Por BlissVmpKr**

Kirk tiró del cuello de su camisa una vez más. La corbata del smoking parecía cortarle la respiración. La sentía demasiado... apretada. Aunque sabía que no era así. Se miraba al espejo enfrente de él, se acomodó de nuevo los puños y la corbata negra. Pasó una mano por su cabello rubio, intentando peinarlo, sin resultado alguno. Se dio cuenta que las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a transpirar. Las paso sobre la tela del blanco pantalón, para quitar el sudor de ellas.

_Jim,¿ te encuentras bien?_

Una voz resonó en su cabeza, una grave, profunda y aterciopelada voz. Una que siempre lograba calmarlo. Pero esta vez, solo hizo que su ansiedad aumentara.

_¿Qué haces?, preguntó. Se supone que no..._

_La tradición humana dicta la imposibilidad de vernos antes de la ceremonia. Pero considerando la época en la que este rito fue creado, es obvio que los lazos mentales no estaban considerados._

Jim no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso.

_Estoy nervioso,_ le dijo un poco avergonzado.

_No tienes porque t'hy'la._

_Lo sé Spock, créeme. Pero no puedo evitarlo._

_¿Te has arrepentido? _

La voz de Spock dentro de su cabeza sonó como siempre, neutra, aunque con esa calidez con la que solamente se dirigía a él. Pero durante un instante, un poco de preocupación se sintió a través del vínculo.

_No, no, no es eso. Jamás me sucedería. Se... Sé que me costó un poco de trabajo... perderle el miedo al compromiso. Pero desde el momento en que acepte ser tu bondmate, te pertenezco para siempre._

Una ola de felicidad le llegó de parte de Spock. El amor que se proyectó también, le infló el pecho, llenándolo de una calidez iluminadora.

_Entonces, ashayam. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_

_No, lo sé. Es todo supongo. Tengo nervios, me da miedo equivocarme en los votos, o que algo salga mal, no lo sé. Es solo... otro sentimiento humano ilógico._

_Lo único importante, las'hark, es que tú y yo estaremos unidos en matrimonio. Y aunque por alguna razón no lleguemos a finalizar la ceremonia, mientras sigamos perteneciéndonos, todo estará bien_.

Jim se sentó en la cama. Las palabras de Spock lo tranquilizaban y lo llenaban de ternura. Aunque esa sensación de seguridad no duró mucho, pues otra cuestión que lo estaba atormentando resurgió en su mente.

_¿Crees que venga? ¿Crees que mi madre venga?_

La respuesta a su pregunta fue contestada doblemente. Pues en el momento en el que Spock le pronunciaba un "afirmativo", la puerta de su recamará se abrió, dándole paso a una mujer rubia, que a pesar de su edad, aun seguía viéndose hermosa.

―¡Mamá! ―exclamó Jim, levantándose.

Su mirada parecía la de un niño inquieto, que después de un largo día de escuela, veía a su madre esperando por él en la puerta del colegio. Pero súbitamente, Jim recordó el último día que vio su madre. Fue cuando se enlistó en la Flota Estelar, ocho años atrás. Su madre se escandalizó por la sola mención de ser un cadete de la Academia. Le dijo que lo único que había ganado ella enlistándose en ese lugar fue perder a su padre, que si creía que iba a saciar algo de su ego por el reto de Pike, no lo haría y que la única cosa que ganaría seria una estupida muerte. Kirk se enfadó y le gritó algunas cosas a su madre, ella le respondió que por la culpa de la Flota, ella había tenido que criar sola a dos niños problema que no sabían nada más que causar molestias. Kirk salió de su casa ese día y nunca mas regresó.

―No creí que vendrías ―le dijo secamente

―Me mandaste una invitación, hijo. ¿Como pensaste en que no vendría a tu propia boda?

Los ojos color caramelo de Winona se llenaron de dolor. Extendió una mano hacia él, pero a Kirk no pareció importarle, asi que la bajo lentamente. Sintiéndose rechazada. No culpaba a su hijo. Ella había estado tan perdida por tanto tiempo, que había arrastrado a su hijo a la propia perdición. Afortunadamente, el sólo había encontrado el camino correcto, y Winona se sentía orgullosa de él.

―se que no me lo merezco ―musitó con voz rota ―pero escúchame al menos. Yo... cuando perdí a tu padre Jim, ese fue el peor día de mi vida. Yo, no sabia como continuar sin él, tenia tanto dolor y miedo. Se que nada justificara de ninguna manera todas las carencias que te proporcioné de niño.

―Debiste continuar madre, debiste hacerlo por mi y por mi hermano.

La voz de Kirk era cortante, llena de dolor.

―Se que debí hacer eso ―respondió, al borde de las lágrimas ―soy una pésima madre, destrocé sin querer el único regalo que tu padre me dio al irse, tu vida. Yo, daría lo que fuese por retroceder el tiempo y llenarte de mimos y abrazos, cocinarte todos los días, ir por ti al colegio, avergonzarte con algunas de tus novias... O novios ―añadió pensando en Spock ―Lo lamento Jimmy, realmente lo siento.

―¿Por qué mamá? ¿Por qué no lo hacías?

―Me moría de ganas, amor. Pero te pareces tanto a tu padre, que yo... yo no podía verte sin que las ganas de llorar me atormentaran.

Jim sintió esos como un golpe en el estómago. ¿De verdad soportó todos esos años de maltratos por parte de sus padrastros, el dolor de que su madre no quisiera abrazarlo o siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, solo porque se parecía a su padre?

―Por favor vete

―No ―se apresuró a decir Winona ―no pequeño, por favor. Déjame decirte una cosa, solamente una...

Su madre lo miro suplicante. Y por mas duro que Jim quisiese aparentar ser, su corazón se ablandaba por esa mujer. Le asintió bruscamente.

―Te amo, mi vida ―Winona extendió su mano, tocando suavemente la mejilla de Jim ―Estoy orgullosa de todo lo que has hecho mi pequeño genio, y aun más porque lo hiciste solo. Lamento tanto no haber estado para ti, ha sido el peor error que cometí en mi vida.

Winona se dio media vuelta. Las lágrimas que habían estado inundando sus ojos desde casi el principio de la conversación ahora recorrían libremente sus mejillas. Salió de la habitación.

_No la dejes ir Jim._ La voz de Spock retumbó en su cabeza.

_¿Escuchaste todo?_

_Sí. Ella al igual que tu ha sufrido mucho t'hy'la. No debes permitir que la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva relación con tu madre pase desapercibida. Mi madre ya no está Jim, perdí mucho tiempo en mi afán por ocultar tanto mis emociones que no solo la lastimé, sino que perdí la oportunidad de amarla como se merecía._

Jim no esperó a que se lo repitiera. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y corrió a buscar a su madre. Cruzó los pasillos del hotel corriendo. Cuando llego a los turboascensores vio a su madre sentada en un pequeño sillón individual. Sus manos cubrían su rostro y su cuerpo se sacudía por los silenciosos sollozos que surgían de su pecho.

A Jim se le estrujo el corazón.

―Mamá ―dijo Kirk llamándola.

Winona levantó la mirada de golpe. Sus ojos rojos e inundados en lágrimas se fijaron en su hijo. James de pronto w que se veía mucho mas joven, más vulnerable. Adelantó unos pasos, hasta hincarse delante de ella. Le abrió los brazos, invitándola a cubrirse con ellos. Ella inmediatamente se lanzó hacia su hijo y los sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes que antes.

―Lo siento, Jimmy ―decía entre ellos ―lo siento tanto, mi amor. Perdóname.

―Te perdono, mamá ―le respondió él enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su madre ―Te perdono

―!Oh Jimmy!

Lloraron en silencio unos momentos. Disfrutando realmente del calor de otro por primera vez. Siempre habían deseado ese contacto, nunca lo habían tenido realmente, hasta ahora.

―Ya, basta de sentimentalismos ― Dijo Winona limpiándose las lagrimas ―Es tu boda mi amor, y ya va a comenzar.

Jim asintió sonriendo a su madre con ternura.

―Si madre, debemos irnos. ¿Me acompañarás por el pasillo, cierto?

Su madre sonrió muy feliz y asintió fervientemente.

―Claro que si mi vida, claro que sí.

Ambos se miraron con amor. Jim mandó una oleada de gratitud hacia Spock por su enlace. En respuesta recibió amor. Como diciéndole silenciosamente "te esperaré en el altar". Winona y Jim se levantaron.

―¿No se me corrió el maquillaje? ―le pregunto a Jim, de nuevo siendo consciente de su feminidad.

James limpió con sus pulgares el delineador negro que se había corrido.

―Estas perfecta

Winona aumentó su sonrisa, y le ofreció su brazo a Kirk. Juntos, bajaron por el turboascensor. La ceremonia se celebraba en el jardín del hotel. Era un hermoso jardín con árboles frutales, y justo en ese momento, la mayoría de ellos estaban en flor. Había varias filas de sillas, donde los invitados volteaban a mirar a Kirk, llegando del brazo de su madre. Su hermano ya estaba al frente, junto a Sarek. El juez enfrente de ellos, también miraba a James. Pero los ojos azules del rubio, solo pudieron captar algo, la oscura imagen del Vulcano en smoking negro que lo esperaba al fondo del pasillo.

El tiempo, el ruido, las personas, todo, de pronto desapareció. De lo único que estaba consciente era de los hermosos ojos color chocolate que le sonreían. El vínculo vibraba de amor y felicidad. Jim de pronto se vio consciente lo mucho que le gustaba su enlace. Se habían vinculado tres meses antes, justo cuando Spock le pidió que se enlazaran, Jim le pidió que se casara con él.

El juez comenzó a hablar. Dándole la bienvenida a los invitados. Clásicas palabras, pronunciadas millones de veces en el pasado, salieron de su boca, palabras destinadas a unir miles de parejas del pasado, del presente y del futuro. Pero en ese momento, ese preciso momento le pertenecía a ellos. Solo a ellos.

Sin percatarse del resto, de pronto Kirk se encontró escuchando los votos de Spock.

―James, mi t'hy'la ―pronunció Spock, una ola más grande de amor cruzó el vinculo, haciendo que a Jim se le debilitaran las piernas ―Para mí, representa mucho más que mi pareja elegida. No solo me has brindado mas amor del creí capaz de recibir, sino que me ayudaste a aceptar mi lado humano. Gracias a ti, el frió de la soledad que llenaba mi alma, se ha ido. Te amo t'hy'la, tanto como no creí posible.

Los ojos de varias féminas, e incluso varios hombres se llenaron de lágrimas. A pesar de que Spock hablaba neutramente, la intensidad y la calidez de sus palabras era casi palpable. Los ojos zafiro de Jim, se llenaron de lágrimas también.

―Nunca me sentí de la misma manera que contigo Spock. Incluso durante muerta relación aun sentía que todo lo que estaba viviendo era un espejismo. El miedo de perderte siempre ha estado y siempre estará presente. Te agradezco tanto Spock. Gracias por amarme, gracias por creer en mí, por darme ánimos, por confiar en mí. Contigo vivo la más grande aventura de mi vida a diario, has llegado a donde ningún hombre o mujer ha ido antes. Has llegado a mi corazón.

El juez mencionó alguna otra frase. Pero ellos no lo escucharon, se perdieron en los ojos del otro por unos segundos, antes de juntar sus manos y bocas. Dos seres, dos katras, dos razas, dos besos, uniéndose, amándose. Durante todo el tiempo que durasen sus vidas. No sería fácil, ningún tipo de amor lo era, pero ellos en especial, con su trabajo en la Flota Estelar, vivirían todo el tiempo con el temor de que en alguna misión el otro no regresase. Pero no cambiarían, ellos eran el mejor equipo que nunca se hubiese reunido, en cualquier aspecto. A demás no dejarían a su familia jamás. Porque eso era la Enterprise, y todos sus tripulantes, su familia.

El permiso para besarse, era lo que había dicho el juez. Mientras decenas de aplausos resonaban a la distancia, ellos unían sus bocas y manos, con el dedo de perderse en ellos por un tiempo indefinido.

* * *

**Hola chicos, espero les haya gustado este pequeño shot. Quería hacer algo fluffy y súper cursi para este día. No he subido nada más porque no estoy en mi casa, pero ya el lunes regreso y me pondré las pilas con lo demás.**

**Finalmente les reitero: FELIZ DÍA SPIRK**

**Bliss fuera.**


End file.
